


Words Cannot Espresso How Much You Mean To Me

by 2Pastel4U



Series: JackBum College AU [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, I am so sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, This is pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Pastel4U/pseuds/2Pastel4U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smutty sequel to my JackBum College AU that no-one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Cannot Espresso How Much You Mean To Me

Jackson wakes up as he’s become accustomed to recently: warm, surrounded by soft sheets, and with a strong arm around his waist. He smiles to himself at the feeling, and smiles even brighter when he realises that he has a rare day off from training and can spend the whole day with his boyfriend.

As if he knew Jackson was thinking about him, Jaebum lets out a sigh in his sleep and presses a soft kiss to the back of Jackson’s neck. For a moment, Jackson allows himself to be almost giddy with how much he loves the man behind him. He’s jolted out of his thoughts though when Jaebum unceremoniously rolls his hips into Jackson’s ass.

 _Someone_ seems to be having a nice dream.

Heat begins to pool in Jackson’s stomach at the familiar press of Jaebum’s cock. The arm around his waist lazily pushes up his t-shirt and Jackson is vaguely impressed by how coordinated Jaebum is even in his sleep. Though, he supposes, he’s had a lot of practice. The thought makes Jackson bite his lip lightly.

Jaebum’s hand sweeps down Jackson’s front firmly, confidently, like it has the right, to rest at the waistband of his briefs. It presses there and Jaebum thrusts up again, groaning quietly near Jackson’s ear. Jackson can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine.

His dick has decided that it very much likes the way this morning is heading and is eager to get things moving. Jackson knows just how he’s going get his boyfriend to join him.

He pulls away slightly, trying not to melt at the unhappy little sound that Jaebum lets out, to gently roll Jaebum onto his back. Jackson shoves the sheet off of them both and shimmies down the bed until he can quietly drop to the floor. He tucks the sheet under his knees, having learnt by now that carpet burn isn’t fun, and leans back to get a full view of what he’s working with.

Jaebum is sprawled comfortably over the bed; expression pinching a little as one arm sleepily searches Jackson’s side of the bed and finds it empty. The other naughty hand instead starts to drift between his legs. Jaebum’s sweatpants are tented obscenely, the thick line of his cock pressing urgently against the fabric. 

Jackson moans a little at the sight and leans up to hold Jaebum’s hips. He places a kiss on Jaebum’s firm stomach, gratified by the way the muscles instantly flutter at his touch. He nuzzles the trail of hair leading into Jaebum’s sweats, breathing in the heady scent, and begins to gently tug them down. Jaebum obligingly lifts his hips to help them past his ass and Jackson looks up, thinking that his boyfriend has woken up. He laughs quietly when he sees Jaebum’s teeth are digging into his lip, but his eyes are still closed and he’s obviously still asleep.

Jaebum goes commando when sleeping, so his newly-freed cock curves up proudly towards his abs, tip already starting to bead with pre-come. Jackson licks his lips and curls a hand around the base. Jaebum’s hips jump instantly, and Jackson has to press his other hand to them to keep them down.

A lick to the tip has them both sighing out in pleasure. Jackson trails his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit briefly, before finally sealing his mouth around it. He hollows his cheeks and sucks gently for a moment before backing off with a wet ‘pop’. Using the mixture of saliva and pre-come gathered at the tip, Jackson wets his hand and starts a smooth stroke along Jaebum’s cock, twisting when he reaches the top.

He’s only just put his mouth back around Jaebum when he feels a hand rest gently but firmly on the back of his head. Jackson looks up, grinning cheekily with his mouth full.

Jaebum is looking down at him in amazement, eyes dark and heated. His voice is rough with sleep when he calls out. “Baby?”

Jackson’s eyelashes flutter a little at the pet-name but he pulls off again with a cocky smirk.

“You seemed like you were having fun in your dream, and I got lonely.” Jackson explains with faux innocence.

Jaebum groans, jaw clenching unconsciously, and the hand in Jackson’s hair tightens. Jackson takes that as encouragement and he tugs Jaebum closer to the end of the bed so that he doesn’t have to lean as far. He resumes his task, but makes sure to keep eye contact with Jaebum this time. 

The look in Jaebum’s eyes makes him feel like he’s the one naked, like he can already feel everything Jaebum is planning on doing to him. He shivers.

Now that Jaebum is awake and can be trusted to control his hips, Jackson makes full use of both hands, letting one cradle Jaebum’s balls while the other continues to work him to completion. Jackson focuses his mouth on the head, licking and sucking, and occasionally dips to lap up the saliva that’s dribbled out the side of his full mouth.

Jackson can tell when Jaebum gets close because he tugs at his hair and starts releasing a torrent of filthy praise, telling Jackson:

“You look so good like this, baby.”

“You’re making me feel amazing, Jacks, you’re so good at this.”

“I wish you could see your mouth right now, it looks so pretty stretched around my cock.”

When he’s about to come, Jaebum releases his grip on Jackson’s hair with a pleased sigh and smoothes his hand over the back of Jackson’s head. 

“I’m close, baby.” He grunts.

Normally this would be Jackson’s cue to come up for air, but today he just moans and sucks harder, hands and mouth moving together until his head gets pushed down and Jaebum is coming hot and thick down his throat. Jaebum’s groan of his name is long and low and does nothing to help the tightness in Jackson’s briefs.

Jaebum flops down onto the bed in bliss, momentarily dazed, but Jackson wastes no time in clambering up to straddle his thighs, careful of his oversensitive dick.

When Jaebum regains his senses moments later, Jackson is grinding his hips into the bed impatiently. Jaebum surges up to kiss him, not exactly enjoying the bitter taste of himself, but figuring it’s more than worth it to kiss his wonderful perfect boyfriend who just woke him up like _that_.

Jackson whines desperately and sucks on his tongue and Jaebum has a moment to think ‘fuck, he’s so sexy’ before he properly registers Jackson’s movements. He promptly slips a hand into Jackson’s underwear, muttering against his boyfriend’s swollen pink lips. “Sorry, baby, where are my manners?”

Jaebum had originally planned to return the favour, but Jackson got so worked up from the earlier grinding and from sucking Jaebum off that it only takes a few firm strokes of Jaebum’s hand for him to come in his underwear with a shudder.

Jaebum’s eyes greedily drink in the sight of the boy in his lap: flushed and panting, hair matted to his forehead with sweat and expression one of bliss and satisfaction. Jaebum strokes the hair off Jackson’s face and guides him to rest against him until he gets his strength back.

When Jackson eventually leans back, they smile at each other and lean in simultaneously for a morning kiss.

Hand trailing gently up and down Jackson’s spine, Jaebum asks, “What do you want to do today?”

Jackson hums before replying, “I want to get out of this gross mess you made, hyung.”

Jaebum bursts into pleased laughter.  
-

Jackson ultimately decides that he wants to take advantage of the gap between competitions to have a nice, normal, coffee date. He tries to limit his caffeine intake when training, but the break affords him this little luxury.

He jumps into the shower, shoving Jaebum away when he tries to join, yelling “I’m trying to get clean, hyung, not even dirtier!”

When he emerges, soft and warm and wet, Jaebum is sulkily buried into the sheets. Jackson rolls his eyes. He lets the towel drop from his waist, eyeing the way his boyfriend twitches at the sound.

Jackson hums quietly, opening Jaebum’s chest of draws to steal a pair of boxers. Feeling a burning gaze on his back, he steps into them and pulls them up without bending his legs. Jaebum makes a strange choking noise in his throat. Jackson looks over his shoulder, face showing that he knows exactly what he’s doing.

“You should really wash up too, hyung.” He says, easily.

He turns his back to continue dressing, skin prickling with anticipation. Jackson doesn’t jump when he receives a hard pinch to his ass, but can’t completely maintain his composure when Jaebum leans down to growl into his ear.

“Boys who tease too much get punished, Jackson.”

A shiver shoots down his spine. 

With false levity, Jackson replies “Promises, promises.”

-

Though it took them probably an hour too long, they do eventually manage to leave Jaebum’s dorm room.

Jaebum leads them to the (too) expensive hipster coffee shop just off campus. He likes to go there for a treat, and figures that Jackson would appreciate good coffee since he rarely gets to drink it. Also, Jaebum lives to spoil him.

When Jaebum pushes through the door, a wave of freshly ground coffee smell hits them. Jackson takes a deep breath and grabs Jaebum’s arm in excitement. He eagerly takes in the vinyls on the walls, the stylishly battered furniture and shelves upon shelves of old books, and the alt rock playing quietly in the background.

The barista behind the counter recognises Jaebum when they finally step up.

“Oh! Hyung! H-“ He pauses, eyeing Jackson in interest.

The boy is gripping Jaebum’s arm with both hands, looking up in awe at the menu board and mouthing the items to himself. His soft blonde hair is swept neatly off his face, and in his soft grey sweater and ripped black skinny jeans he looks like he stepped right off the cover of an indie magazine.

Jaebum’s eyes narrow in suspicion.

His wariness is justified when the barista loudly clears his throat. “Who’s this?”

“My boyfriend.” Jaebum refuses to elaborate any more, jaw clenching.

He receives an elbow to the ribs. Jackson sticks his hand out in greeting.

“Hi! I’m Jackson,” he says cheerily, with a smile so angelic that it could probably raise people from the dead.

The boy seems to have some sense of self-preservation though because, on seeing the fiery murder in Jaebum’s eyes, he just laughs nervously and asks them for their order. Jackson seems slightly offended at being ignored, but is easily placated by Jaebum resting a protective hand at the small of his back.

-

They take a seat in a pair of non-matching armchairs set in the middle of the room. Jaebum rests his hand comfortably on Jackson’s thigh, sighing in happiness as he takes a sip of his cappuccino. Jackson looks at him aghast.

“Jaebum-hyung! Are you actually human? How the hell can you drink that so soon?” he cries.

Jaebum scoffs, and just continues drinking. Jackson mutters under his breath, “so chic”. At Jaebum’s smug smirk, Jackson sticks his tongue out at him.

With memories of this morning fresh in his mind, Jaebum warns him heatedly “Put that tongue away before I bite it.”

Jackson’s cheeks blossom with colour, and he blows on his latte quickly before having a small taste. He looks surprised. And then something happens that Jaebum had absolutely no time to prepare himself for.

Eyes fluttering shut, Jackson takes another sip. He swallows slowly, mouth falling open. And then he moans. Long, and low, and loud. The sound is positively _filthy_. Every head in the café turns his way, people staring in unabashed shock and desire. It trails off into a whine that has Jaebum’s fingers digging into the meat of Jackson’s thigh.

“Hyung.” Jackson whimpers breathlessly.  
His eyes open a second later to find that all conversation in the shop has halted and Jaebum is staring at him with a dark look on his face.

Jackson looks around in confusion, accidentally catching eyes with the barista who is looking straight at him with a scarlet blush.

Jaebum stands abruptly and wraps his hand tightly around Jackson’s wrist. He tugs him up and starts speeding towards the exit.

“We’re leaving.” He hisses between clenched teeth.

Jackson looks hopelessly lost. “But my coffee???” Jaebum can almost hear the extra question marks.

“I’ll buy you another one.”

-

Jackson doesn’t really know what’s going on, but lets Jaebum manhandle him onto his bed anyway. He’s immediately pounced on and soon forgets pretty much everything but the feel of Jaebum’s hands cradling his face and Jaebum’s lips on his.

Jaebum kisses him desperately, tongue licking deeply into his mouth. It soon gets a bit much for him, and Jackson clutches onto Jaebum’s broad shoulders, leaning his head away so he can take a shuddering breath. Unperturbed, Jaebum simply sets about marking a chain of enormous, juvenile hickeys on his throat.

Jackson allows him to continue for a moment, before threading a hand through the hair on the back of his head. With a tug, Jaebum’s head comes up and immediately ducks to try and recapture his lips. But Jackson gives another tug, forcing his head back.

“What’s up, hyung?” Jackson asks seriously.

Jaebum tries to avoid the question and kiss him again, but Jackson makes a noise of disagreement and leans back.

Jaebum sighs and sits up. He clenches his jaw in frustration.

“You seemed to really enjoy that coffee. You usually only make those sounds for me.”

Jackson stares at him blankly for a moment before laughing incredulously. “Im Jaebum. Are you being jealous of a drink?”

Not quite, but Jaebum doesn’t deny it. “Maybe. But only because I love you too much to let anything take you away from me.”

Shocked, a pretty pink blooms in Jackson’s cheeks and he smiles shyly before burying his head into Jaebum’s shoulder.

The thing about Jackson is that he can pretend-flirt (and real-flirt) and joke around with the best of them, but the moment you show any genuine interest or affection, he turns into a blushing, giggling mess. Jaebum is not afraid to exploit that.

-

Now that Jackson is more aware and is, as always, on board with the process of having sex with Jaebum, things move on quickly. Jaebum preps him with the kind of efficiency that comes with lots of practice. He feels the muscles flutter around his fingers, and presses his body down to kiss Jackson softly. He gets a smile for his efforts, and powerful thighs tightening around his waist.

Normally, Jaebum prefers to be able to see Jackson’s face as he takes him apart. But today, with the possessiveness bubbling dangerously under his skin, he is leaning towards something different.

It’s obvious that Jackson knows his wants and needs too well; when Jaebum gently pulls his fingers out, Jackson simply gives him a quick kiss before turning over onto his stomach. Jaebum lets out a shuddering breath as he runs his hands over the expanse of Jackson’s back. He kneels either side of Jackson’s legs and leans over to press a kiss underneath the other’s ear, whispering a quick “love you” that has Jackson sighing dreamily.

Jackson likes to give as good as he gets when it comes to sex (and Jaebum likes it too, obviously) but there are times when they do it like this. When Jackson has to just surrender control, just _take_ whatever Jaebum chooses to give him. 

Jaebum leaves a trail of soft kisses down Jackson’s spine, smiling when Jackson giggles at the ticklish feeling. But there’s a palpable change in the room when Jaebum finally puts a hand on Jackson’s waist. He reaches over the blonde’s head, purposefully dragging his cock over Jackson’s ass to make him groan, and grabs a pillow to put underneath Jackson’s knees.

He taps his fingers at the base of Jackson’s spine, pleased when the boy pushes his ass back instantly and rests on his elbows. Jaebum uses one hand to pull one of Jackson’s cheeks to the side, swallowing greedily, and uses his other thumb to tug gently at Jackson’s exposed rim.

His boyfriend whines when all Jaebum does for a few seconds is stare. But Jaebum can’t help it, watching the lube dribble out onto his hand, knowing that Jackson is ready for him to fill him up. Jackson purposely clenches around his thumb to hurry him up, and Jaebum hisses before giving a gentle warning slap to his ass.

“Yah! Impatient.” He growls.

But they both know that Jaebum spanking him is not going to make Jackson in any less of a hurry.

Jaebum rests the tip of his cock at Jackson’s entrance, and leans over to place one hand at the side of Jackson’s head. Jackson turns his head to kiss Jaebum’s wrist and Jaebum’s heart swells with adoration. He hums and rests his forehead on Jackson’s shoulder.

“Ready, baby?” He asks.

“You _know_ I a-aaaahhhhhnnnnng”

Jaebum forcefully cuts off his response by thrusting in deeply. As a punishment of sorts. He grins against Jackson’s skin, sure that the other can feel it. “You gonna be good now, Jacks?”

He’s pretty sure he can hear Jackson muttering ‘asshole’ into the sheets, but is satisfied with the nod he receives.

Jaebum sets a steady pace of long, deep thrusts. From sheer familiarity, it only takes a few strokes before he find’s Jackson’s prostate. At least Jaebum assumes he found it, because Jackson clenches down hard and shifts his hips back. But the pretty noise that usually accompanies that is missing; only a muffled hum in its place.

Jaebum pulls up straight, but doesn’t stop his hips. On closer inspection, he can see Jackson biting desperately into his own arm to quiet himself.

“Jackson-ah,” he chides, “don’t hurt yourself.”

Jaebum frowns when he sees the red crescents Jackson has left in his lovely skin. Jackson huffs quietly as he pulls away and looks over his shoulder for a moment to reply.

“Dorm walls aren’t that thick, Jaebum-hyung. Your neighbours are gonna hear.”

Now this is something of an internal dilemma for Jaebum. He doesn’t want anyone else to hear the delicious sounds Jackson makes during sex (hence him getting them the fuck out of that café). But… he decides that he doesn’t care anymore; because all they would hear would be Jackson panting and begging while _Jaebum_ fucked him hard and deep, again and again and again until he couldn’t take it anymore.

So in one fluid move Jaebum hooks an arm around Jackson’s chest and sits back on his haunches, tugging his boyfriend with him until he sits in his lap. Jackson moans loudly at the new angle, hands scrabbling to grab the arm secured across him. Jaebum nuzzles the side of his neck.

He whispers lewdly into Jackson’s ear. “Maybe they should hear. Hear how much you love it, love my cock fucking into you until you beg. How good I give it to you, every. Single. Time.” He punctuates each last word with a hard thrust.

Jackson visibly shakes with embarrassment and desire. A desperate whine leaves his throat and Jaebum closes his eyes briefly in pleasure. Jackson releases his grip on Jaebum’s arm to grip the headboard in front of him and Jaebum smiles sharply, all teeth. He lifts Jackson slightly before tugging him down hard, grinding up at the same time.

The blonde all but wails at that, and takes the initiative to move himself the next time. Jaebum rests his hand on one Jackson’s powerful thighs, feeling the muscles shudder under soft skin with every move the boy makes.

Voice filled with awe, Jaebum marvels “God. You were just made for this, weren’t you? You’re taking me so well.”

Jackson tosses his head back onto Jaebum’s shoulder, flushing deeply at the praise, but practically glowing with satisfaction.

“Hyung! Aaaa…..mmmm…please.” he pants.

It sounds nice, Jaebum thinks, but too impersonal. Anyone listening could pretend that it’s them that Jackson is begging for. So, even though it sounds like a line from a bad porno, Jaebum lets a question accompany the next hard push of his hips.

“What’s my name, baby?”

Jackson’s too far gone to try and joke about it, just helplessly replies “Jaebum! Ahh…”

Jaebum presses in again and stills inside Jackson for a moment, leaning down to talk directly into his ear.

“Hmmmm? Jaebum-ah? That’s pretty rude, isn’t it, Jackson-ah?” He teases with a smirk.

Jackson just whines in response, shaking in Jaebum’s hands. Jaebum pulls out until just the tip rests in, and tries not to lose it at the sight of Jackson clenching so prettily around the head of his cock.

“Well, if you’re not going to behave then maybe-nngh!”

It’s Jaebum who’s interrupted this time, promptly reminded how strong his boyfriend is, when Jackson drives himself down into Jaebum’s lap.

“ _Don’t._ ” is what Jaebum hears. He shivers, because Jackson sounds wrecked. And Jaebum made him like that. 

He should really punish the younger boy for his insolence, but Jaebum doesn’t think he can manage it right now. He takes a deep breath to try and gather the threads of his control, but it’s probably not as effective as he thinks because all he can smell is the scent of sweat, sex, and them.

Jaebum pretends to consider it. “Well, okay, baby. But only because you gave me such a nice present this morning.” He relents.

He’s pretty sure Jackson can tell this ‘decision’ is as much for his own peace of mind as Jackson’s. Jaebum stops teasing them both, finally focusing on helping Jackson to raise and lower himself on Jaebum’s cock, murmuring his adorations as he does.

“So beautiful. My lovely baby boy. Only mine.”

When Jackson starts to get close, breaths coming out as just broken cries of Jaebum’s name, Jaebum sacrifices a steadying hand to curl it around Jackson’s cock, trusting Jackson to keep the pace on his own. He strokes Jackson’s cock in time with his thrusts, biting bruising kisses into Jackson’s neck and shoulders. 

Jackson’s spine arches beautifully as he comes, moaning loudly, and stripes white up his own chest. Jaebum nudges him forward and uses the arm across the blonde’s chest to gently lower him to the bed. He thrusts slowly for a time, gentling Jackson through the aftershocks. When Jackson purposefully clenches around him once more, Jaebum takes it as his cue to chase his own orgasm. He only manages a few more thrusts before he drops off the precipice too, groaning into Jackson’s back. He slightly mistimes it, cock half out, so he ends up painting Jackson’s ass and thighs with his come. When he raises his head, the sight is enough for his cock to twitch painfully and he groans, falling to the side to avoid crushing Jackson.

Jackson, having had slightly longer to recover, manages to run a hand through Jaebum’s sweaty hair and kiss his cheek before resting next to him, absolutely glowing with happiness.

When their breathing has returned to more normal levels, Jackson pipes up.

“Hyung, you made a mess of me again.”

Jaebum shakes with silent laughter, burying his smile into Jackson’s soft hair.

**Author's Note:**

> MY BRAIN WENT FROM 0-100 REAL FUCKING QUICK. I am very sorry and very embarrassed.


End file.
